A Hood is Something to be Feared
by J. Traynor
Summary: When Desmond must travel to Starling City, he soon discovers he's not the only hood in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Desmond had been stepping on American soil for the first time in months. While in Italy, Desmond learned a lot about himself and about his family but it was time to return home. Of course, he was exactly "off duty", he had come looking for an apple of Eden. According to Shaun (and as annoying as that guy was, he was typically right) it was located in Starling City, with the one and only, Warren Vidic… great.

Desmond waited until the dead of night to throw on his hoodie and investigate. He went to the first place any Assassin would go to for this sort of investigation, the nearest Abstergo office. Abstergo and its partner Merlyn industries shared an office in the more wealthy part of town. Desmond unfortunately was staying in the Glades during his time in Starling, the run-down, poor, criminal-activity-prone, part of the city. After and short, yet scary ride through the Glades; Desmond reached the Merlyn industries building. "Shaun, how the fuck am I supposed to get into Vidic's office on the 57th floor if it's a restricted access building." Shaun, in his British accent which Desmond grew to loathe (even if it was only through a walky-talky), said "Right…. About that, you're going to have to climb 57 floors worth of scaffolding. You might want to get started, have fun!"

After a long, and physically exhausting climb, Desmond leaped through the window of the 57th floor right into Warren Vidic's office. Desmond was clinging to the shadows and preparing his hidden blade when he heard Vidic walk in. Vidic was holding the apple in his hand with the look of a mad-man in his eye as he walked in. Desmond was getting ready to pounce on his target, who had tortured him for years before this, when a second man kicked in the door of the office. Desmond had only seen the man in the green hood for a second before he shot the lights in the office out with an arrow. Desmond, now hiding under a desk, peered up to see what was going on. The man in the green hood had an arrow aimed between Vidic's eyes, and he didn't look like the type of man who would miss. With his fingers on the drawstring, the man in the green hood looked Vidic directly in the face as he yelled "Warren Vidic… You have failed this city."


	2. An Unlikely Alliance

**Hey guys so nevermind, I didn't feel like studying so I wrote another chapter. It's a bit longer but not significantly. I don't know how well I'm doing Oliver's character so please leave some critiques. Also, sorry for Desmond's excessive swearing, that's just how he is portrayed in the games. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!**

Stunned by what had just happened Desmond fell back on reflex and went into eagle vision. He kept on seeing this emerald archer go from enemy to ally in his eagle vision, as if it were confused. Desmond pulled out of his eagle vision when he realized Vidic was beginning to speak. "Ah, look who we have here, the famous Arrow of Starling City. Or should I call you ?" Vidic said, as he gently pushed the arrow away from his face. The man in the hood looked stunned by his Vidic's response. "This isn't you're get answers from me Oliver, now what do you want?" "The device hand it over." "And why would I do that?" "Cause one of my teammates hack into your system and has all your stocks currently under her control… that's why doctor." "Very well." Vidic grabbed the apple and showed it to Oliver, and before Oliver was able to react, used it to put Oliver under his control. " you're dealing with an ancient technology that plays a big part in a very ancient war, one that I cannot have interfering in. You and your little hacker girl will be taken care of, as a warning to the rest of your vigilante pals that I am a force to be reckoned with. Goodbye Mr. Queen." Just as Vidic was about to use the power of the apple to kill Oliver, Desmond sprung out from his hiding place, grabbed Vidic and help him up against a wall. "Greetings from New York Vidic, P.S. You're still a dick" Desmond said right before he punched the old Templar in the face, rendering him unconscious. He would've killed him but it was too risky with a witness who's a strange no more than ten feet away. Desmond turned around to Oliver "The fight against the Templars are my fight, so would you kindly keep your rich white ass out of it. Thanks." Desmond ran towards the window and took a leap of faith. "Did that guy just leap out a skyscraper window… without a parachute?" Oliver asked himself right before Abstergo and Merlyn guards stormed in. Oliver took out a few guards before shooting a zip-line arrow and riding that to a building on the opposite side of the street. As Oliver was zip-lining across he saw the man in the white hoodie running across roof tops. Oliver knew if he wanted answers he would have to follow him.

As Desmond was approaching the Assassin's Bureau in the Glades he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Aggh what the fuck was that!?" Desmond turned around to see an un-costumed Oliver Queen. "You are going to help me find my friend Felicity, and while you're doing that you're going to explain to me what's going on." "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you after you just shot me in the back?" "Because only one arrow is asking nicely." As Desmond proceeded to rip the arrow out of his back he screamed a little then said "Why should I trust you?" "Because I know the reason Vidic is in town." Desmond contemplated this for a few seconds before he said "Fine, but we're gonna have to talk a little first so I might as well introduce you to the team." "The team?" "Yea, just walk inside with me… by the way my name is Desmond" "Oliver". The two men shook hand and then proceeded inside to discuss the arrangements.

"This is Rebecca Crane, Shaun Hasting and my dad, William Miles." Mr. Miles then stepped forward "Ah, Oliver Queen, I knew your father, although I and he were in opposition often, I heard he cleaned up his mistakes." "It was his dying wish." Oliver said seemingly understanding what Mr. Miles was saying. Oliver after introductions got right into business "Desmond you said you'd explain this all to me, we need to get going on that." So Desmond told Oliver the story of the ancient war and how Desmond and all of the fit into it, even the part about Lucy's death, ending with where they were right now. Oliver was full of questions but only one was really important to him. He turned to Mr. Miles "Was my father a Templar?" With no bullshit or hesitation William Miles said "Yes but he never wanted that life for you." Oliver just said "Thank you". Oliver then turned to Desmond and said "I'm sorry." "I don't understand wh-." "I know what it's like to lose a loved one, going through what happened with Lucy couldn't be easy… but that's why I need your help because I can't let the same happen to me" "Yea…" obviously not wanting to talk about Lucy (which Oliver was fine with being he wasn't exactly the emotional type), Desmond changed the subject "but first I need to know. Why is Vidic here?" "Vidic is corresponding with a man everyone thinks is dead… Malcolm Merlyn" stated Oliver. William chimed in "Malcolm Merlyn was an assassin, although he came from a quite twisted part of the order in Manda Par Bat. He went rogue." Shaun now interrupting the three in way that would come off a little arrogant said "So basically you're going to fight an army of Abstergo guards and an Assassin Hunter." "No sense in wasting time then" Desmond said as he began to put on his hood and rush to the door. Oliver got on the phone. "Roy, Diggle I need you to meet me in the glades" then he hung up. "Oliver, what are you doing?" said Rebecca, speaking for the first time while he's been here. "I'm calling in the backup… my brotherhood if you will" Oliver said with a smirk on his face.


End file.
